teen_life_as_a_monsterfandomcom-20200215-history
Jessica Irons
"Cut me some slack, huh? It's not everyday you find out you're a goddamn fairy!" - Jessica. Jessica Irons, formerly Jessie Irons, is a young high school student and Rosalinda's best friend. She is a fairy and isn't sure if she's the only one around. Biography Before the events of the series, Jessica started out as Jessie. Feeling she wasn't right as a boy, she transitioned. Her parents were supportive of her and helped her through it but her classmates didn't return the same sentiments. Many lambasted her, calling her a freak. She didn't let this get to her however and she kept attending school. She eventually met Rosalinda and the two bonded over their outsider status, forming a close friendship. After Rosalinda's mother was possessed by a Demon, she took her in and helped her form the Revolutionaries. With Rosalinda's help, she unlocked her fairy abilities and was able to utilize them in battle. Personality Jessica is a relatively happy and bubbly girl, usually never being sad or angry. She tries her best to make other people feel happy, even when they don't want it. This is likely in part due to her fairy nature. Appearance Jessica is tall and slender, with somewhat pale skin. She has blue eyes and long blonde hair. Her smile, according to Rosalinda, is the "most purest smile" she's ever seen. When she unlocks her fairy powers, her skin becomes slightly purple with multicolored spots on her arms and legs. Her eyes glow purple and her arms radiate rainbow colored energy. Powers and Abilities * Fairy Physiology - Jessica is a fairy, meaning she has all the powers of one. * Rainbow Manipulation - Her primary attacking power, Jessica can shoot rays of rainbow colored energy at her enemies. These are quite powerful and can knock a person back hard. * Serenity Inducement - Jessica can make anyone feel calm and tranquil. She uses this ability to help Rosalinda when she's having anxiety attacks. * Size Reduction - Like all fairies, Jessica can shrink herself down to the size of a moth. She uses this for stealth purposes. * Flight - With her fairy wings, Jessica can take flight. She can do this wither shrunk or at normal size. * Belief Empowerment - Like all fairies, Jessica gets her powers from people believing in her. Since her friends believe in her and fairies all the time, she gets a very steady stream of belief. Quotes * "We'll always be friends, Rosalinda. And you being a demon isn't going to change that." - Jessica to Rosalinda. * "Oh my God... I just shot that guy with rainbows!" - Jessica after unlocking her fairy abilities. * "Taste the rainbow, asshole!" - Jessica before blasting someone with her rainbows. * "Now you can call me Tinkerbell!" - Jessica to Betty. Trivia * She is the first transgender character to debut in the ''Teen Life as a Monster ''universe. * She is the first fairy to appear in this universe. * She and Rosalinda are like sisters. * Her catchphrase "taste the rainbow" is a reference to the popular candy Skittles that has the same slogan. Category:Females Category:LGBT Characters Category:The Revolutionaries Category:Fairies Category:Characters